


Крючки

by Marry234328



Series: челлендж [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Нездоровые отношения, ангст, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Ты должен разрушить, чтобы создать.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954276





	Крючки

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Natalie Imbruglia - Torn  
> Персонаж: Чанмин

Захлопывая за собой входную дверь в квартиру, Чанмин чувствует, как гнев зреет в его груди, пламенем перетекая в его руки, которыми он хочет задушить себя, Ёнхуна и ту, по сути, ни в чем не виноватую девушку, с которой Ёнхун изменил ему. Чанмин знает, что во всём виноват он. Он знает, что если бы он был нормальным, Ёнхуну не пришлось бы искать кого-то на стороне время от времени. И всё же, Чанмин чувствует, как гнев поднимается выше в его голову, затмевая его разум и завладевая мыслями, спутывая их, мешая думать рационально.

Чанмин чувствует, как его колени подкашиваются, и ноги перестают держать его. Чанмин чувствует собственные руки в своих волосах и боль от того насколько сильно он тянет их. Чувствует обжигающие слёзы, срывающиеся с его глаз и мгновенно остывающие у него на щеках и капающие на пол, которые потом оставят соляные пятна на дорогом паркете.

Чанмин чувствует, как гнев внутри него сменяется отвращением к самому себе, узлом закручиваясь в его животе. Тупой, ноющей болью, перекатывающейся в его желудке, заставляя стонать, захлёбываясь слезами от беспомощности.

А потом Чанмин чувствует, как вместе со слезами выходит пожар, делая его глаза красными, и оставляя его лишь с печалью внутри. Тлеющим угольком в груди, который будет тлеть ещё долго, и не будет давать забыть о том, что произошло. О боли мести и отсутствия желания помочь себе. О невозможности оставить и уйти. О том, насколько он пропитан лживой любовью и боязнью быть одному.

Чанмин с трудом выпутывает пальцы из волос и вытирает ледяными руками лицо от застывших слёз. Он встаёт, чувствуя стопами контраст температуры с тёплым полом. Ноги всё ещё отказываются держать его и Чанмину приходится ухватиться руками за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть и снова не разреветься от того насколько он бесполезен даже для себя самого.

Чанмин резко вскидывает голову, когда слышит, как открывается входная дверь и тонкая полоска света проникает в комнату, а после неторопливые, мягкие шаги. Дрожь в ногах совершенно не помогает ему ровно стоять, а потом Ёнхун заходит.

— Ты пришёл… — осипшим от рыданий голосом, говорит Чанмин, отворачиваясь в сторону, чтобы Ёнхун не увидел того, насколько сильно опухло его лицо.

Ёнхун медленно, словно настороженно подходит к нему, протягивая руки. Чанмин инстинктивно втягивает голову в плечи. Он не боится, что его ударят. Ёнхун не бьёт его. Никогда не бил. Ёнхун хороший, он не причиняет боли, но страх всегда появляется из ниоткуда.

— Я скучал, — шепчет Ёнхун, обнимая со спины. — Прости, что меня так долго не было. Я больше так не сделаю, — практически мурлычет он на ухо, и Чанмин чувствует, как уголёк печали в его груди разгорается, становясь ярче. Становясь счастьем, которое греет его изнутри. Как холод его ладоней уходит, и жар приливает к рукам, наполняя его чувствами.

Чанмин ничего не отвечает, только разворачивается в объятии и вдыхает его аромат. Сейчас от Ёнхуна пахнет только им. Никаких посторонних запахов. Только самый родной и знакомый. Чанмин, словно боясь навредить, аккуратно кладёт руки ему на талию и мягко обхватывает его. Он чувствует, как объятие Ёнхуна становится крепче и тяжелее, но он рад этому. Рад быть к нему так близко и делиться жаром счастья из своей груди. Чанмину хочется, как младенцу расплакаться от того, насколько сильно его переполняет раскалённая до бела любовь, но Ёнхун не любит слёзы.

Чанмин так сильно любит его.

А он любит Чанмина. Чанмин точно знает это.

  
***

  
Чанмин чувствует, как спокойствие приятной прохладой окутывает его сердце, когда он просыпается утром и видит Ёнхуна, спящим рядом. Его волосы вихрем разметались по подушке, а его рука лежит на бедре Чанмина, и Чанмин чувствует тепло в месте прикосновения.

Чанмин не шевелится, боясь нарушить царящую здесь идиллию, лишь молча смотрит ещё сонным взглядом. Чанмин хотел бы прикоснуться к Ёнхуну. Провести пальцами по его щеке или подарить ему утренний поцелуй или прижаться ближе к нему, но Ёнхун не любит, когда его будят. Чанмин не хочет быть плохой ассоциацией, поэтому он молчит и не двигается.

По внутренним часам Чанмина проходит где-то тридцать минут, когда телефон Ёнхуна звонит. Прохлада спокойствия в мгновение сменяется ожогами страха на его сердце, которые колючей проволокой стискивают его, сбивая дыхание. Чанмин зажмуривается в ожидании утренней ругани.

Прикосновение к его бедру прекращается, и он осторожно слушает, как Ёнхун сонным голосом соглашается с собеседником несколько раз, а после прощается и, убрав телефон на место, придвигается к нему. Чанмин не дышит. Давка на его сердце никуда не ушла и он всё ещё боится попасть под горячую руку.

Чанмин чувствует шершавые губы, укусы на которых он оставлял прошлой ночью, на своём лбу. Место поцелуя начинает жечь от неожиданности и Чанмин сам того не замечая начинает улыбаться. Ёнхун такой хороший. Чанмин снова чувствует любовь в своём теле.

— Ты уже проснулся? — спрашивает Ёнхун, уткнувшись обратно лицом в подушку.

Чанмин лишь сдавленно угукает, не доверяя своему голосу. За столько лет, он так и не смог привыкнуть к реакции своего тела на любовь.

— Курьер принёс посылку, но я забыл оплатить доставку до этажа, поэтому надо спуститься вниз и забрать её… — приглушённо говорит Ёнхун.

— Я спущусь, — перебивая Ёнхуна, всё ещё высоким от чувств голосом произносит Чанмин.

— Если ты не против, — Чанмин чувствует смущённую улыбку в голосе Ёнхуна и он так рад быть её причиной. Он так рад быть полезным. Иметь возможность показать, что Ёнхун может положиться на него.

— Конечно нет, — с широкой улыбкой на лице говорит Чанмин, поднимаясь с кровати и надевая буквально первое, что он находит в шкафу.

— Спасибо, — бормочет под нос Ёнхун, переворачиваясь на спину и беря в руки телефон. Чанмин улыбается ещё шире, ведь Ёнхун благодарен ему.

— Я быстро вернусь, — говорит он, выходя из спальни и бесшумно закрывая дверь за собой. На цыпочках он проходит по остальной квартире, также тихо обуваясь в коридоре и тихо закрывая входную дверь. Он не хочет мешать Ёнхуну, даже если тот уже проснулся.

Доехав на лифте до холла, Чанмин видит курьера, стоящего рядом с большой коробкой. Чанмин подходит к нему.

— Ким Ёнхун? — слышит он его голос. Чанмин кивает. — Распишитесь здесь, — говорит он, протягивая планшетку и ручку. Чанмин выполняет. — Всего вам доброго, — прощается он и уходит, оставляя Чанмина наедине с посылкой.

Чанмин наклоняется, чтобы поднять её и понимает, что она слишком тяжёлая для него. Он удивляется тому, как курьер, не слишком отличной от его комплекции, смог принести её, но у него попросту нет сил на это. Чанмин оглядывается по холлу, но не видит никого, кто мог бы помочь ему. У него совершенно нет выбора. Закусив губу от волнения, Чанмин вытаскивает телефон, который он благо или нет, догадался взять с собой, из заднего кармана и пишет Ёнхуну смс, прося спуститься вниз. Его сердце замирает в ожидании, пока он смотрит на экран и видит сначала уведомление о доставке, потом о прочтении, а потом ответное смс через пару минут с коротким ‘ок’. Чанмин выдыхает, не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание.

Ёнхун приходит через несколько минут. Молча выходит из лифта и будто с какой-то лёгкостью берет посылку в руки.

— Идём, — сквозь стиснутые зубы шипит он и заходит обратно в лифт. Чанмин виновато опускает взгляд и быстрым шагом следует за ним.

Ёнхун не смотрит на него всю дорогу в лифте и не говорит ни слова, пока они не оказываются в квартире.

— Ты совершенно ничего не можешь без меня сделать, — с каким-то отвращением произносит он, даже не удостаивая Чанмина взглядом.

Стыд ярким светом приливает к его щекам. Чанмин знает, что Ёнхун прав. Знает, что он ничего не может. Знает, что ни на что не способен. Чанмин закрывает лицо холодными руками, чтобы Ёнхун не видел и не злился. Ёнхун не заслужил такого бесполезного Чанмина. Чанмин знает, что это всё его вина.

Ёнхун уходит в спальню, захлопывая за собой дверь с громким грохотом. Чанмин падает на колени, закрывая себе рот рукой, чтобы не издать ни звука. Чанмин видит слезы, снова капающие на пол. Главное, чтобы Ёнхун не увидел. Чанмин чувствует ком в горле, который мешает дышать и ему хочется блевать от отвращения к себе. Почему он не мог быть более лучшим человеком? Почему Ёнхун должен терпеть его?

Чанмин не знает, сколько времени проходит, когда Ёнхун подходит к нему и садится перед ним на колени. Чанмин только знает, что его слёзы уже высохли, а краснота с глаз прошла.

— Почему ты сидишь здесь один? — спрашивает он и берет руки Чанмина в свои.

Чанмин словно отходит ото сна. Будто все те чувства были не его. Будто грёзы другого грустного человека. Чанмин поднимает затуманенный взгляд на Ёнхуна, мимолетно замечая глубокие царапины на своих предплечьях. _Утром их не было_ , — думается ему.

— Не хотел тебе мешать, — отвечает он, пытаясь натянуть улыбку на своё лицо. Он чувствует, что она совершенно не выглядит настоящей, но Ёнхун ничего не говорит про это.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Ёнхун, протягивая руку и поглаживая Чанмина по щеке. Чанмин льнет и чувствует, что любовь снова в его теле. Чанмин знает, что Ёнхун самый лучший для него.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит он с яркой улыбкой, которая настоящая в этот момент.

  
***

  
Когда Чанмин встретился со своим другом, он подсознательно знал чего ему ожидать, но он скучал.

— Ему плевать на тебя, — говорит ему друг, когда они сидят в кафе недалеко от квартиры Чанмина и Ёнхуна. Чанмин не хотел уходить далеко, потому что вдруг он понадобится Ёнхуну. Он не хотел заставлять Ёнхуна ждать.

— Ты не понимаешь, — отвечает он, пряча руки в рукавах толстовки и стараясь не смотреть в чужое лицо.

— Ты просто не видишь, что он сотворил с тобой, — друг разочарованно качает головой. Чанмин расстроил даже его. Они встретились всего полчаса назад, но Чанмин уже это сделал. Он чувствует, как его ногти впиваются в ладони, оставляя за собой небольшие капельки крови.

Чанмин благодарен Ёнхуну, терпящему его. 

— Он любит меня, — шепчет Чанмин.

— Посмотри на себя, ты так исхудал, что на тебе уже болтается вся одежда, — ненамеренно повышенным голосом говорит друг.

Чанмин инстинктивно осматривает себя. И правда. Сначала он подумал, что случайно надел толстовку Ёнхуна, но приглядевшись, понимает, что она принадлежит ему. Может он и правда скинул пару килограмм, но разве от этого не будет лучше?

Друг хмыкает, заметив его взгляд.

Чанмин прячет руки под столом.

— Это вообще никак не связано с ним, — резко произносит Чанмин и видит, как его друг меняется в лице.

— Это не любовь, Чанмин… — устало начинает его друг, но Чанмин не намерен выслушивать эту чушь. Он вскакивает со стула.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, ты завидуешь, — выплёвывает он. — Ёнхун любит меня, а я люблю его и не надо мне говорить, что это не так.

Чанмин уходит, не оборачиваясь. Гнев на друга кипит внутри него, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам, но Чанмин быстро успокаивает себя, не замечая, что к старым царапинам на предплечьях добавляются новые. Друг просто ревнует. Чанмин с самого начала отношений с Ёнхуном проводил много времени с ним, забив на всё остальное. Или он, правда, просто завидует. Чанмин понимает это. Найти кого-то, кто полюбит тебя так сильно и искренне — сложно. Но Чанмину правда не нравится, что его друг суёт свой нос в их отношения, по непонятной для него причине пытаясь выставить Ёнхуна в чём-то виноватым. С ним же не произошло ничего плохого. Зачем винить единственного человека, который любит его. Даже, если Чанмин такой бесполезный и ничего не стоит без Ёнхуна.

  
***

  
Чанмин не помнит, что он делает на улице, когда видит Ёнхуна на противоположной стороне, обнимающим такую же прекрасную девушку, как и предыдущая.

Чанмин чувствует зависть, липким туманом ложащуюся на его мысли. Чанмин чувствует, как хочет быть ей, чтобы тоже иметь возможность обнять Ёнхуна на виду у всех. Чтобы Ёнхун не держался на расстоянии трёх шагов от него. Чтобы прикасаться к нему.  
Чанмину кажется, что она не бесполезная. Что она чего-то стоит сама по себе. Чанмин завидует ей, сжимая челюсти и расчёсывая предплечья.

Чанмин знает, что она не просто знакомая. Чанмин знает, _что_ связывает их. Чанмин знает, что это не в последний раз. Чанмин знает, что Ёнхун делает так, только потому что Чанмин бесполезный. Чанмин знает, что если бы он был нормальным и правильным, Ёнхуну не пришлось бы это делать. Чанмин знает, что Ёнхун любит его. Даже такого.

Чанмин бредёт домой, не видя перед собой дороги, почти наощупь.

Чанмин чувствует пламя гнева в своей груди и подкашивающиеся ноги. Он чувствует новые царапины на своих руках. Он чувствует соляные пятна на дорогом паркете. Он чувствует дымку, застилающую его взгляд. Он чувствует узел в своём животе и собственные ледяные руки. Чанмин чувствует чужие прикосновения к своим плечам и сладкий шёпот спустя время на ухо.

Чанмин чувствует, что он любим. Чанмин чувствует свет в своём теле.


End file.
